crack pair
by DEPO LDH
Summary: sifat mereka berbeda tapi mereka dipertemukan untuk saling melengkapi. ini FF pertama kali saya buat pairing Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

JUDUL: crack pair

Pairing : baekyeol

Genre : yaoi

Yg bikin namanya depo leedong donghae

Ff pertama muncul pas perjalanan nonton SM town Jakarta dan mimpi didalam bis. Mohon membaca.

Baekhyun POV

Aku namja manis yang sedang menutup dahiku dengan tangan kananku karena cuaca di seoul yang entah mengapa lebih panas dari jepang. Kenalkan aku byun baekhyun, aku dari jepang dan sekarang aku di seoul sedang berlibur. perlu diketahui kalau aku kesini sendiri, tak kenal siapapun, dan aku bingung untuk satu bulan kedepan aku harus tidur dimana. Lalu kenapa aku nekat dating keseoul? Itu rahasia. kumohon siapa saja bantu aku menemukan penginapan yang murah….

dan sepertinya tuhan seperti mendengar doaku tiba-tiba seorang ajhuma mendatangiku…

"hai nak, apa yang kau lakuakan disitu?berdiri ditepi jalanan di cuaca sepanas ini?"Tanya si ajhuma ingin tau…

Aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak yah?ucapku dalam hati. Ah mungkin saja ajhuma ini bisa membantu

"uhmm…aku sedang mencari penginapan ajhuma untuk sebulan karena aku tidak punya kenalan diseoul"

"oh..kebetulan sekali aku pemilik apartemen belakang tempatmu berdiri itu"aku si ajhuma

"benarkah?"aku mulai sumringah"tapi apakah ada tempat ajhuma?dan kuharap harganya murah"

"tentu saja ada, dan akan kuberi diskon untukmu?apakah kau mau?"

Mana mungkin aku berpikir lagi, aku akan langsung menyanggupinya"tentu aku mau"ucapku bersemangat.

"kajja…ikut aku"

Aku mengikuti ajhuma itu masuk kesalah satu kamar diapartemen itu, tapi aku melihat ada yang aneh, kenapa apartemen ini penuh dengan barang-barang? Seperti ada yang menghuni..dan ada kamar satu…dua..tiga..empat…hah?banyak sekali.

"kau bisa membayar uang sewa ini sekarang, pakailah apartemen ini, karena aku harus ke daegu untuk menjenguk keluargaku yang sedang sakit"ucap ajhuma itu membuyarkan firasat burukku

"ooh baiklah ini ajhuma"ucapku sambil mengambil uang dalam tas rangselku

"baiklah, aku harus berangat sekarang ke daegu, hati-hati disini"pamit ajhuma

Setelah ajhuma itu pergi aku langsung menaruh koperku, tapi aku malas untuk membongkarnya. Lebih baik aku mandi lalu tidur….uhh badanku capek semua. Cukup lama aku berada dikamar mandi, entah mengapa kali ini mandi ku lama, biasanya cukup lima menit aku mandi…ahhh apa mungkin karena shower ini?bilang saja aku kampungan karena dirumahku tak ada barang yang bernama shower. Aku mau langsung tidur saja setelah ini.

"ahh..slimut ini hangat sekali"aku menemukanya didalam almari, kebetulan sekali aku tak suka dingin, meskipun diluar sekarang matahari sedang semangat semangatnya menyinari seoul tapi disini aku menyalakan AC. Sebut saja ini percuma karena aku menyalakan AC dan tetap memakai selimut….ah mungkin dalam hitungan tiga aku sudah ada di alam lain tapi bukan dialam kubur tentunya karena aku sungguh capek…1…2…zzzzzz.(bahkan belum sampai hitungan tiga).

Baekhyun POV end

Author POV

Beberapa laki-laki tepatnya emapt orang sedang berlari-lari memasuki apartemen karena cuaca diluar yang ahh…panas sekali. Mereka terlihat basah kuyup oleh keringat meskipun sudah memakai kaos yang amat sangat tipis, tapi lihatlah tas yang mereka bawa itu, seperti mau pindah rumah.

"ahh…hyung aku tak sanggup lagi" ucap namja dengan kulit paling pucat diantara keempat namja tersebut"kenapa panas sekali, tasku juga beraat, dan kita juga gagal liburan"

"hei jangan salahkan kita kalau gagal liburan, siapa suruh kau susah dibangunkan oh sehun…"ucap pria dengan tubuh paling gelap

"sudahlah kalian ini, mana oh sehuun tasmu itu, akan aku bawakan samapai ke kamar"ucap namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"hiyeeey kau memang yang terbaik hyung" ucap oh sehun

"ya..ya…ya..ya kenapa kau berubah sok bijak sekali hyung, dan kenapa hanya tas oh sehun saja yang kau bawa, kenapa bukan tasku juga"protes lelaki berkulit gelap itu

"aku malas dengan rengekan si maknae, dan aku tak mau dia menagis dan menelpon ibunya untuk mengeluh berjam-jam ditelfon sehingga mengganggu tidurku setelah ini"ujar lelaki tinggi itu

Namja bernama oh sehun itu hanya cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya setelah dikatai oleh temanya itu

"hahahaha"terdengar suara tertawa dari namja kulit gelap itu

"oh..kau bahagia sekali kkamjong?"sindir sehun

"sudahlah kai mana tasmu sini aku bawakan"ucap seorang namja dengan wajah malaikat

"terimakasih suho hyung, aku mencintaimu" teriak kai bahagia

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu"balas suho

"hahahahahha"kali ini suara tertawa keluar dari mulut oh sehuun

"puas kau"Tanya kai

"puuuuuuuas sekali…hahahaha"

"chanyeol…kenapa kau jadi pendiam begini?"Tanya suho pada namja tinggi itu

"aku…aku…aku merindukan satu hal"

"apa itu"Tanya ketiga namja itu bersamaan

"ummm…AC kamarku, karena disini panas sekali dan kalian terus saja ribut masalah tas"jujur chanyeol

"HAH"teriak mereka bersamaan

"sudahlah ayo masuk disini panas" ajak chanyeol karena tak tahan dengan hawa panas seolah neraka sedang berlubang.

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Oh sehun dan kai, duo maknae yang tak bisa akur itu selalu saja membuat suasana yang sudah panas ini menjadi lebih panas. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur, lelah karena gagal liburan ke jeju. si maknae susah bangun dan alhasil kita ketinggalan pesawat, tapi itu salahku juga sih semalam sebelum berangkat aku menyeretnya untuk main game sampai menjelang pagi…hahahaha. Dengan uang pas-pasan mana mungkin kita memesan tiket pesawat lagi, bisa-bisa kita di jeju sebulan dan sudah menjadi glandangan di hari ketiga kita disana. Aku mandi dengan cepat dan langsung menuju kekasur.

"uhhh aku lupa koperku masih kutaruh diruang tamu, ah sudahlah tak mungkin ada maling masuk kesini lalu mengambil koperku yang isinya hanya kaos dan berbagai macam boxer gambar spongebobku, memangnya maling sekarang berubah imut?sehingga yang dicuri boxer dengan gambar sponebob"

"aku mau tidur, selamat tinggal matahari yang panas" ucapnya dan tertidur pulas

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika tubuh kecil byun baekhyun mulai bergerak, lengan kecil itu memeluk sesuatu benda yang panjang, lebih panjang dari guling tapi dia merasa nyaman dan lebih mengeratkan pelukanya pada benda panjang yang lebih tepatnya tubuh tinggi park chanyeol yang ia peluk itu. Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada namja tinggi itu karena senang dengan bau tubuh itu

Author POV end

Chanyeol POV

Ada sebuah benda bergerak disampingku, dan itu membuat tubuhku kepanasan. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan menemukan selimut dengan motif spongebob sudah terpakai diatas pantas saja hawanya semakin panas. Karena tak kuat lagi akhirnya aku membuka selimut itu. Setelah kubuka aku menemukan seorang yoeja maniiiis sekali sedang memelukku dan dia tersenyum. Aku terpesona melihatnya tap beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar dan berteriak

"hah siapa kau?, cepat lepaskan aku"

TBC

Terimakasih sudah membaca….

Ini dulu ff pertama yg aku ...


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: crack pair chapter 2

Pair:baekyeol

Genre: yaoi

Yg bikin depo leedong donghae

_Chanyeol POV_

_Ada sebuah benda bergerak disampingku, dan itu membuat tubuhku kepanasan. Aku mulai membuka mataku dan menemukan selimut dengan motif spongebob sudah terpakai diatas pantas saja hawanya semakin panas. Karena tak kuat lagi akhirnya aku membuka selimut itu. Setelah kubuka aku menemukan seorang yoeja maniiiis sekali sedang memelukku dan dia tersenyum. Aku terpesona melihatnya tap beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar dan berteriak_

"_hah siapa kau?, cepat lepaskan aku"_

….

"euuummmm"itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut si yeoja manis itu

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?apa kau mau merampok?memperkosaku?atau ada niatan lain"Tanya ku betubi-tubi

"eummmm"masih jawaban yang sama yang keluar ditambah gerakan mengucek matanya yang imut itu

"cepat bangun dari sini!atau aku akan berteriak"

"eummm.,…kau siapa?"tanyanya polos. Ternyata dia memiliki suara yang imut sekali

"aku pemilik kamar ini, dan kau cepatlah bangun lalu segera tinggalkan tempat ini!"perintahku sambil menyeret tubuh kecil itu keluar kamar

Kuseret paksa tubuh kecilnya itu keluar dan aku baru sadar kalu dia seorang namja. Dengan langkah yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dia mengikuti ku atau lebih tepatnya terpaksa mengikutiku keluar kamar. Ketika melewati ruang tengah aku dihadang oleh kai

"ya..ya hyung siapa orang itu, kenapa kau menyeretnya begitu" Tanya si gelap

"dia maling, rampok, pemerkosa"ucapku asal

"HAH"teriak oh sehun yang ternyata sedang tiduran di sofa"kita harus memanggil polisi hyung, biar aku yang menelponnya" ucap sehun sambil berlari kesana kemari mencari handphonenya

"tunggu dulu!"suara suho menghentikan kepanikan si maknae"apa benar itu chanyeol"tanyanya

"aku tak tau, yang kutau dia dikamarku, tidur dikamarku dan dia sedang memelukku yang sedang tidur"aku tak menghiraukan ucapan mereka lagi dan kelanjutkan acara menyeret seorang yang kukira yeoja itu keluar apartemen. Setelah kubuka pintunya kupaksa si kecil ini keluar dan aku menutupnya dari dalam. Kemudian aku masuk kamarku dan menemukan koper sikecil itu. Aku menyeretnya keluar dan menaruh koper itu tepat dihadapan sikecil yang masih diam mematung dengan wajah polosnya menatap pintu yang sedang tertutup.

Chanyeol POV end

Baekhyun POV

Baru aku merasakan kenyamanan tidur tapi aku sudah ditanyai macam-macam oleh orang yang ada disampingku ini….uhh…nyawakau saja belum genap kenapa aku ditanyai bertubi-tubi mataku dan bertanya "euuuummm….siapa kau"tanyaku pada namja tampan dan tinggi itu. Karena aku belum bangun sepenuhnya aku rela diseret kemanapun namja tinggi itu berjalan. Tiba-tiba kami berhenti dan aku mendengar perdebatan kecil mereka. Tak seberapa lama kemudian aku kembali diseret keluar dan namja itu menutup pintunya dari dalam. Kenapa aku disuruh keluar?aku masih bingung anatara masih mengantuk dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemudian namja itu keluar dan menaruh koperku didepanku…aku masih saja menatapnya pintu ditutup kembali barulah aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi

"hei…hei buka pintunya"teriakku sambil menggedor pintu"kenapa aku diusir dari tempat sewaku"tak ada jawaban. Aku masih saja menggedor pintu itu sampai lelah….kruucuuuk..aku lapar tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tak tau daerah disekitar sini dan aku juga tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini, nanti aku dikira menyerah dan pergi….aku ingin menangis…eommaa apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"hiks..hiks..hiks"akhirnya aku menangis juga. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Cukup lama aku menangis sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka

"hya…kenapa kau malam malam menangis?itu sangat menyeramkan kau tau?"teriak namja tinggi yang menyeretku tadi"cepat hentikan tangisanmu itu!dan mengapa kau masih disini?"dia bertanya terus seperti lintasan rel kereta api yang taka da ujungnya, aku semakin bingung dan itu membuatku semakin keras menangis.

"hei kenapa tangisanmu semakin kencang?cepat berhentilah menangis"ucapnya mulai terdengar panic

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan dengan orang terlantar ini"ucap namja pucat dan tinggi itu. Lalu apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi?"orang terlantar"

"aku bukan orang terlantar"teriakku masih sambil menangis

"ya..ya kecil kenapa tangisanmu semakin kencang?dan oh sehun kau sama sekali tidak membantu"teriak namja tinggi itu

"apa yang kalian ributkan malam-malam begini?dan kenapa kalian hanya menonton orang yang terlihat kasihan ini, ajaklah dia masuk"ucap namja dengan kulit gelap yang baru keluar dari dalam ruangan. Dan apa tadi katanya? Setelah dikatai orang terlantar sekarang aku dikatai orang yang terlihat kasihan.

"ayo bangunlah, kita masuk sekarang"setelah dia mengataiku ternyata dia membawaku masuk kedalam ruangan.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan kepadanya"Tanya namja yang membawaku masuk tadi

"hei kkmjong..kau kan yang membawanya masuk lalu kenapa kau yang bertanya pada kita"Tanya pria yang setauku bernama oh sehun

"oh…aku butuh suho hyung"teriak namja tinggi itu

"apa yang kalian ributkan hah"seorang namja dengan wajah menenagkan keluar dari sebuah ruangan

"suho hyung, chanyoel hyung dengan namja kecil itu sedang membuat keributan di apartemen kita"adu si namja bernama oh sehun itu pada namja yang bernama suho tadi. Dan kenapa aku dibilang membuat keributan, dari tadi yang membuat keributan kan mereka.

"namamu siapa?"Tanya suho padaku"a-aku..hiks…byun b-baekhyun..hiks"jawabku masih agar dramatisir

"kau dari mana?kenapa ada diapartemen kami"

"aku dari jepang…hiks, aku menyewa apartemen ini pada ajhuma pemilik apartemen…hiks, aku sudah membayar sewa untuk sebulan dan dia yang mengantarkanku ke apartemen ini….hiks..kalau kalian mengusirku aku tak tau harus tingga dimana lagi…hiks"

"tak usah pura-pura menangis namja kecil, kau mau menipu kami"ucap si namja tinggi itu

"park chanyeol apa kau mau kau yang kuusir keluar dari apartement ini"ancam suho

"kenapa aku yang harus keluar"protes namja tinggi itu

"karena dari tadi kau sangat berisik"jawab suho santai" sebaiknya kau disini saja selama sebulan, karena kau sudah membayar uang sewa pada ajhuma yang sudah menipumu itu"ucap suho yang membuatku sangat bahagia dan mulai bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

"jinjja?"tanyaku tak percaya

"lalu si kecil ini kau suruh tidur dimana hyung?"Tanya si giant park chanyeol itu, dan langsung sukses membuat ku cemberut lagi

"tentu saja dikamarmu park chanyeol tersayang"jelasa suho

"lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"tentu saja dikamarmu park chanyeol"

"aku sekamar dengan si kecil ini?ani…ani…ani"tolak si giant

"tak ada protes lagi, atur lah sesuai keinginan kalian berdua chanyeol, baekhyun. Dan sekarang mari kita tidur, ini sudah malam"perintah suho pada yang lainya

"hyung…hyung…?"panggil namja bernama oh sehun pada hyung hyungnya

"kenapa maknae?"tanya suho

"lalu aku tidur dimana?"tanyanya dengan muka bingung

"TENTU SAJA DIKAMARMU SENDIRI, MAKNAE GILA" jawab suho, chanyeol dan kai bersamaan. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa melihat kebodohan namja satu ini

"oh iya aku lupa"jawab sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Akhirnya aku harus berbagi kamar dengan si kecil ini, tunggu saja aku akan membuatnya kapok tidur dengan ku. Aku melihatnya menyeret koper besar yang tadi kulempar keluar bersamanya, dia terlihat aneh membawa koper segede shindong hyung dengan badan sekecil itu. Setelah menaruhnya dia hanya duduk disamping kopernya dan memeluk kedua lututnya, mirip dengan anak yang habis kehilangan orang tuanya.

"kau mau disitu semalaman?baiklah aku setuju saja, kalau kau mau tidur disana?"ucapku Tanya memberinya jeda untuk menjawab

"eumm…eummm…baiklah kalau kau menyuruhku tidur disini"ucapnya amat sangat pelan, mungkin orang yang punya gangguan pendengaran tak bisa mendengarnya.

Kuberi dia satu bantal dan satu guling dan mengambilkanya alas untuk lantai, aku tak memberikanya selimut karena kutahu akan sangat percuma, seoul sedang musim panas, bahkan panasnya seperti badai matahari yang menerjang bumi, seperti aku tahu saja badai matahari itu seperti apa. Yang jelas dia tak akan membutuhkanya saat ini. Aku melihat dia agak ragu untuk tidur

"eumm..eumm"ucapnya seperti orang gagu

"jangan eumm eumm terus, kau tak punya kosa kata lain?"

"aku pinjam selimut"ucapnya dan cukup membuatku tercengang

" apa tidak salah?meskipun ini malam hari kalau sedang musim panas kau tak akan membutuhkan selimut, kecil"

"eummm…baiklah kalau kau tak mau meminjamkanya padaku"ucapnya pasrah dan mulai tidur

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, lelah dengan keadaan hari ini, meskipun aku merasa hari ini aku lebih banyak tidur dari pada melakukan hal yang lebih bermakna. Kulirik sekilas si kecil itu dan dia sudah tertidur rupanya, kurasa dia lelah karena tangisan yang memilukan tadi. Badan kecilnya itu bergerak gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman. Cukup park chanyeol kau tak perlu memperhatikan sikecil itu 24 jam, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Kunyalakan AC ke suhu yang paling rendah dan aku melempar selimut yang ada diatas kasurku.

Aku merasa baru sebentar memejamkan mata tapi aku terbangun karena suara yang dibuat oleh si kecil itu. Yah lagi-lagi si kecil itu membuatku susah. Aku mulai kesal dan menghampirinya, ternyata dia kedinginan, dan suara yang keluar itu berasal dari giginya yang bergemlutuk menahan dingin. Aku melihatnya lagi untuk sesaat dan mengangkatnya kekasur lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut spongebob yang kulempar tadi. Aku tidak percaya dengan si kecil ini, seoul sedang panas-panasnya dan dia malah kedinginan. Aku mulai tidur disampingnya dan tentunya tak ikut memakai selimut.

"giant" gumam sikecil itu

Giant?giant siapa?giant temanya nobita itu?..uh..si kecil ini aneh sekali.

...

Aku mulai terbangun karena merasa ada yang menusuk nusuk pipiku, uhgghh… apa lagi kali ini, kubuka mataku dan aku sudah menemuka si maknae gila oh sehun. Aku malas meladeninya jadi kupejamkan mataku lagi. Tapi dia masih saja menusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"apa maumu oh sehuun?"tanyaku kesal

"hyung aku cemburu"ucapnya singkat

"apa lagi?apa yang membuatmu cemburu makane"

"aku juga ingin dipeluk seperi sikecil itu memelukmu hyung"ucap sehun tapi dengan wajah tersenyumnya. Apa maksud simaknae gila ini?

"maksudmu apa?"

"itu"tunjuknya kesebelah tempat tidurku. Oh…dan aku sekarang melihat si kecil ini memelukku erat sekali sampai aku kepanasan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar dan menarik paksa tangan sikecil itu.

"hei kecil cepat bangun, dan lepaskan pelukanmu itu"teriakku kesal

"hihihihi"suara cekikikan sehun yang melihat adegan tak senonoh ini.

"kecil cepatlah bangun!"ucapku dan mulai menendangnya. Aku tak tau kalau tendanganku efeknya akan sebesar itu karena sekarang dia jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"huaaaaaa…sakiit" itulah kata pertama yg muncul dari mulutnya

"ya..ya hyung kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu"ucap sehun kaget atas perlakuanku dengan si kecil itu

"uhmmm apa lagi ini, aku bangun gara-gara suara tangisan seseorang"kai tiba2 muncul dari luar sambil mengucek matanya, sepertinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"ya…ya..ya kenapa dia menangis seperti itu?hyung apa yang kau lakukan lagi pada si kecil ini?"Tanya kai bertubi-tubi seakan sudah tau itu perbuatanku.

"tadi dia kutendang gara-gara memelukku"

"omoo…..kau keterlaluan hyung"ucap kai yg tiba-tiba sudah sadar dr rasa kantuknya"hei…hei.."kai mulai mencolek-colek lengan baekhyun"ayo bangun dan ikut aku keluar dari sini"ucap kai

"hiks..hiks….maafkan aku…hiks kalau ternyata …hiks…kau tidak suka…hiks aku disini..hiks"

Entah mengapa ucapan si kecil itu membuatku merasa bersalah….dan entah kenapa aku juga tak suka melihat kai yg berubah menjadi sangat perhatian kepada si kecil itu….sekarang aku ditinggal sendirian dengan si makane gila ini….aku mulai meliriknya dan dia memasang tampang imut yg diseram-seramkan.

"hyung aku akan melupakan kejadian barusan dan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku"dia tiba-tiba membuat persyaratan sebelum aku bertanya apa yg mau ia lakukan dikamarku.

"apa itu oh sehuun?"

"kau harus mentraktirku bubble tea dan aku akan melupakan kejadian barusan"si maknae mulai berani

"kau benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan keadaan oh sehuun"ucapku sinis

"terima atau tidak?"tantangnya

"baiklah"aku menerimanaya dengan berat hati sudah cukup dengan kai yg membelot dan memilih sikecil itu, aku tak mau si makane gila ini juga ikut ikutan"

"hiyyyeeey"tiba-tiba muka simaknae ini berubah cerah ceria seperti bunga matahari"gommawo hyung"ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku dan sejurus kemudian dia melesat keluar dari kamarku.

Kalian tau apa yg dilakukan makanae tadi sempat membuatku merinding, seperti kalau ada mahluk halus yg tiba-tiba muncul disekitar …kuharap si makane tak mengulangi hal itu lagi, atau kalau tidak aku harus datang ke paranormal dan meminta agar oh sehuun di usir dari kehidupanku seperti dia mengusir mahluk halus.

Setelah urusanku selesai dengan si makane aku keluar dari kamar dan mencari keberadaan si kecil dan juga kai. Aku menemukan mereka sedang tertawa bertiga karena ada suho juga disana, aku tak tau mereka sedang menertawakan apa tapi kulihat si kecil tertawa sangat puas sambil memegang roti yang mungkin dibuatkan oleh suho hyung.

"eheeem" aku mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"chanyeol kau tau apa yg seharusnya kau lakukan saat ini?"ucap chanyeol hyung seperti perintah memang

"aku tau hyung"ucapku memasang muka memelas

"hei kecil…ughhh lebih tepatnya baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu tadi dan juga kemaren"kulihat dia terdiam dan langsung memasang tampang cerah ceria

"baikalah aku memaafkanmu giant"untunglah si kecil ini mudah sekali memaafkan orang. Oh..tunggu dia tadi memanggilku apa?giant?

"hei siapa yg kau panggil giant"Tanya ku penasaran

"tentu saja kau chan chan" ucapnya dan dia sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan baru lagi.

"terserah kau saja, ughhh..jd giant itu aku?aku kira temanya nobita"gerutuku dengan suara kecil

"chanyeol…"panggil suho hyung tiba-tiba "hari ini baekhyun ingin jalan-jalan kau harus menemaninya, sebagai bukti permintaan maafmu"perintah suho hyung

"tapi bukankah kita ada latihan band hari ini, kemarin kau yg menyuruh kita latihan setelah gagal liburan"protesku

"sudahlah hyung sesekali tak latihan juga tak apa, group band tak laku seperti kita sering latihan malah akan membuat kita bangkrut" ucap makane tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari aku, suho hyung dan kai

"kenapa kau jujur sekali oh sehun kalau kita ini band tidak laku" protes kai sambil bersungut sungut

"sudahlah kecil lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka sebelum keadaan semakin kacau"ajakku pada baekhyun dan dia memasang eyesmile nya….dan itu sungguh imut sekali.

Chanyeol POV end

SEKIAN….

Hahaha bercanda…katanya readers g suka TBC jadi yah SEKIAN buat chp 2nya…chap 3 di tunggu yah….terima kasih sudah baca….


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: crack pair 3

Pair: baekyeol(masak mau ganti?)

Genre: yaoi

Yg bikin masih depo leedong donghae yg kece sebadai badainya deh…..

Mintak doanya biar nih chapter g panjang2 yah….tp jg g kecepetan kayak kereta eksekutif dan g selambat angkutan umum dimalang yg sering kena macet….

….

Chanyeol POV

Keesokan harinya aku dan si kecil tengah bersiap siap untuk pergi. Setelah setengah jam kami berisap2, akhirnya kita berangkat juga. Meskipun tadi sempat si makane merengek ingin ikut dan menagih janjinya padaku, tetapi dengan cepat kai menguncinya dikamar agar tidak mengikutiku dengan si kecil ini. Aku mengikuti kemanapun si kecil ini berjalan..dia memasang senyumnya disepanjang jalan. Kemudian tiba2 dia berhenti.

"chan chan kita mau kemana ini"Tanya si kecil padaku

"lho bukanya kau yg mau jalan2 dan aku tinggal mengikutimu saja"

"aku…aku..ingin ke gereja saja yahl" ucapnya senang, tapi tiba2 ada segerombolan orang berjalan dari arah traffic light yg berubah petunjuk untuk pejalan kaki. Entah mengapa baekhyun langsung bersembunyi di belakangku sambil memgang erat kaosku, mungkin aku harus mengecek apa kaos ku ini melar atau tidak karena betapa eratnya dia memegang.

Aku menariknya untuk berjalan disampingku tapi dia tidak mau….ughh kalau begini akan semakin susah. Setelah rombongan orang tadi sudah melewati kami, si kecil ini melepaskan peganganya kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku dan berteriak "AYO PARK CHAN CHAN KITA BELUM MENDATANGI BANYAK TEMPAT" teriakan itu membuatku kaget, entahlah ada yg aneh dengan si kecil ini sesaat dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan sesaat dia sangat bersemangat seperti mampu melawan badai matahari sendirian.

Aku dan dia sedang berdiri di depan gereja berdua, si kecil ini tak mau masuk kedalam gereja, aku tak tau sebabnya, tp memang sih di dalam gereja sedang banyak pengunjung. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini kalau ternyata dia tak mau masuk. Aku sudah mulai kepanasan dan mengipas ngipasi badanku dengan tangan…ughhh aku melihat penjual es krim di ujung jalan…aku ingin pergi membelinya karena kelihatanya segar sekali…..tapi ketika aku mulai berjalan si kecil baekhyun menarik kaos belakangku. Aku yakin setelah ini kaosku benar2 melar, dan lebih baik kuberikan saja kepada si maknae.

"sebentar aku ingin membeli es krim itu, apa kau mau?"dia hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku

Aku mulai berjalan dan meninggalkannya sendirian di depan gereja. Mungkin kubelikan saja dia es krim, dia pasti sangat kepanasan juga. Sepertinya semua orang sedang pengen makan es krim kali yah sampai sampai antrianya panjang sekali, butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mendapatkan eskrim ini. Aku kembali berjalan kedepan gereja dimana tempat sikecil tadi menungguku, tapi aku melihat beberapa orang mengerumuni tempat si kecil dimana terakhir kali aku meninggalkanya. Aku mulai menyeruak kerumunan itu dan melihat si kecil itu menangis sesenggukan.

"hei baekhyun kenapa kau menangis"Tanya ku sambil duduk menghampirinya

"huhuhu chan..chan…aku takut"tangisanya semakin kencang dan dia langsung memelukku. Aku yang masih memegang es krim kebingungan untuk menenangkanya.

"sudah…sudah..ayo kita berdiri"ajakkku pada si kecil ini, untung saja dia menuruti ku"kumohon hadirin sekalian untuk bubar, pertunjukan selesai terimakasih"ucapku sedikit kesal karena ada orang menangis bukanya ditolong malah dikerumuni.

Aku menuntunya untuk duduk di di bangku taman yang rindang, tepat dibawah pohon, aku tidak tau ini pohon apa karena memang aku bukan ahli masalah …abaikan saja omonganku ini. Dia masih saja menangis, meskipun sudah tak seheboh tadi sih…aku mulai menengkanya, kemudian dia tiba-tiba terdiam dan berkata

"giant chan chan apa itu es krim?"pertanyaannya itu benar2 membuatku shock, bagaimana mungkin setelah dia menangis seheboh itu dan sedetik kemudian berhenti. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, secepat kilat dia merebut es krim yang ada di tanganku ini…

"ini enak sekali giant chan chan"ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk halus kepala ku"gommawo"ucapanya itu benar benar membuatku tak berkutik. Sebenarnya kenapa anak ini

"hei kenapa kau tadi menangis?"Tanya ku penasaran

"karena chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian didepan gereja"ucapnya ringan masih dengan menjilati es krimnya. Aku sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si kecil ini.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa"tanyaku padanya lagi. Tiba2 dia berhenti memakan eskrimnya dan melihat kearahku

"sebenarnya aku takut jika bertemu dengan orang banyak"ucapnya sedikit menerawang"aku dulu pernah hilang ketika pergi dengan orang tuaku"

Chanyeol POV end

_Flashback on_

_Siang itu aku sekeluarga pergi ketaman bermain bersam appaku kris dan eommaku lay. Kami sekeluarga sudah menantikan liburan ini. Awalnya memang suasana taman bermain sangat ramai, appaku pergi untuk membelikanku es krim, sedangkan aku menunggu dengan eomma ku di bangku taman karena sudah agak lelah setelah menaiki bermacam macam wahana. Tapi aku mulai mendegar banyak sekali derap langkah kaki sedang berlarian, aku dan eommaku mulai panic karena melihat banyak sekali orang berlarian dari arah appaku tadi membeli es krim._

_Aku mulai memegang baju eommaku erat sekali, eeomma ku mengajakku mencari appaku. Aku melihatnya, appaku kris sedang berlari ketangah kepulan asap untuk membantu seorang anak kecil yang terjebak didalam rumah hantu. Aku mulai menangis_

"_appa…appa, eomma aku melihat appa..hiks…hiks"_

"_tenanglah sayang appa pasti akan segera keluar"_

_Tapi tiba2 ada segerombolan orang berlari kearah ku dan eommaku, tiba2 pegangan tanganku dengan eomma ku terlepas, aku semakin panic dan berteriak._

"_eomma…hiks..eomma…hiks kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"tangisku semakin kencang_

"_appa eomma kumohon jgn tinggalkan aku"_

_Aku masih saja menangis, karena aku bingung aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon dan memelukku lututku. Aku terus menangis sambil memanggil appa dan eommaku. Aku tak tau tepatnya berapa lama aku menangis, tapi aku melihat sekeliling, keadaan mulai sedikit tenang tidak seheboh tadi, aku masih sedikit terisak dan memilih untuk berjalan._

"_eomma appa"aku masih saja berjalan tak tentu arah, samapi aku mendengar sebuah isak tangis, aku mendekatinya dan melihat eommaku memeluk tubuh ayahku yang berbaring. Aku bingung kenapa eomma ku menangis dan kenapa appaku tiduran disini._

"_eommma…apppa"teriakku keras sekali. Eomma langsung berlari memelukku sambil menangis. Melihat eommaku menangis aku kembali meneruskan tangisku yang sempat terhenti tadi. _

"_sayang appa sayang"eommaku tak bisa meneruskan kata katanya. Aku bingung, appa?apa yang terjadi padanya….?_

_Aku melihat lagi tubuh appaku, entah mengapa firasatku menjadi benar2 tak enak"eomma…hiks…knp appa tak bangun…hiks"setelah mendengar pertanyaanku itu, eomma semakin kencang menangis._

_Aku berlari memeluk tubuh appa ku, mulai mengguncang guncang tubuhnya, tangisku semakin keras, meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Eomma ku memelukku dari belakang, melepaskan pelukanku dengan appaku._

"_appa sudah pergi meninggalkan kita sayang"perkataan eommaku membuatku lemas seketika. Aku langsung berhenti terus saja memelukku yang masih terdiam._

_Keesokan harinya ketika orang mulai berdatangan ke rumahku untuk mengantar kepergian ayahku, aku terus saja bersembunyi di belakang eomma ku, aku takut melihat banyak orang yg dtg, seolah2 aku masih berada di taman bermain itu._

Flashback off

Chanyeol POV

Setelah mendengar cerita si kecil ini aku meliriknya, aku tak menemukan setetes air matapun disana.

"kenapa kau tidak menangis ketika bercerita tentang keluargamu"tanyaku penasaran

"karena aku bangga pada appa ku, ternyata dia meninggal karena menolong anak kecil yang terjebak dirumah hantu tersebut. Dan ketika pemakaman ayahku mereka datang untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya, meskipun waktu itu aku hanya bersembunyi di belakang eommaku"ucapnya dengan wajah tersenyum….polos sekali anak ini, itulah yg ada dipikiranku

"jadi kau sekarang hanya tinggal dengan eommamu?"

"eommaku sudah meninggal setelah 3 tahun ditinggal appaku, dia terlalu serius bekerja sehingga kondisi tubuhnya menurun"kali ini aku melihat kepalanya menunduk.

Perasaan apa ini?kenapa aku kasihan sekali melihat kehidupan si kecil ini, aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi ternyata tubuhku lebih cepat bereaksi dari pada pikiranku. Aku kini sudah memeluknya, membawa kepalanya kedalam dada bidangku. Aku menangis…yah ini sangat memalukan, aku namja tegar setegar karang, tp menangis gara2 cerita si kecil ini. Aku harus siaga jika lain kali diajak menonton drama kai aku akan langsung menolaknya, takut aku akan menangis ketika melihat drama.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya padakku, dia melepas pelukanku dan mengusap air mataku yg sebenranya sangat kaget.

"chan chan kenapa menangis?pasti ini gr2 baekie?maafkan aku?"dia meminta maaf padaku, dan itu semakin memebutku menangis, aku kembali memeluknya, tak membiarkanya bergerak.

Maafkan aku baekhyun karena dari awal pertemuan kita aku selalu menjahatimu, aku tak tahu kalau didalam badan sekecil ini ada beban yg sangat besar…

"kajja giant chan chan gerejanya sudah sepi, ayo kita pergi kesana" dia berdiri melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian dengan semangat menyeretku untuk mengikutinya

"hei pelan pelan"ucapku karena kesusahan dengan tarikanya itu.

Setelah memasuki gereja aku duduk, tapi si kecil ini malah berdiri kedepan dimana biasanya pasangan suami istri mngucapkan ikrar perkawinan. Aku hanya diam melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia menekuk kedua lututnya menangkupkan kedua tanganya dan mulai menggumamkan sesuatu.

"appa, eomma, kakek…terimakasih karena selalu melindungiku…aku sudah diseoul kek dan bertemu dengan orang2 baik, suho, kai, sehun dan juga giant chan chan" aku sempat dibuat melongo dengan ucapan terakhirnya"mereka yg kini menolongku di seoul, maafkan akau kek karena kabur dari rumah, D.O kakek pasti mencariku..aku tak ada maksud kabur kek, tapi aku merasa terlalu lama menyusahkan kakek. Tuhan maaf kan aku karena sudah membuat kakek susah dan chan chan menangis tadi, aku tau baeeki bukan orang baik, tp kumohon lindungi org2 yg menyayangi "selesai berdoa dia langsung menghampiriku yg masih shock mendengar penuturan doanya. Ternyata si kecil ini berani kabur dari rumah, padahal dia punya penyakit takut pada orang banyak, benar2 si kecil ini sungguh nekat.

"baekie, knp kau kabur dari rumah?"tanyaku tiba2 dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya

"baekie sayang sama kakek D.O tapi baekie tak mau menyusahkan kakek lagi"ucapnya lesu…pintar sekali kau giant chan chan sudah membuatnya sedih lagi…..

"sudahlah kajja kita ke namsan tower"ajakku dan kulihat senyum mengembang dari bibirnya

"giant chan chan memang yg terbaik"hahaha ucapanya itu mirip sekali dengan ucapan si maknae gila itu…sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mentraktir si sehuun dan juga kai.

Setelah sampai di namsan tower si kecil ini tak bisa diam, menyuruhku memfotonya dengan berbagai pose. Narsis memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi handphonenya juga tertinggal di apartemen jadi terpaksa handphone ku yang dipakai untuk memotret, sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran si kecil ini sampai2 melupakan handphonenya. Sesekali dia mengajakku foto bersama, sebenarnya aku malas tapi melihat wajahnya yg bahagia aku jadi tak tega menolakknya.

"chan chan kumohon ceritakan kisah hidupmu?aku ingin tau….dan kenapa kalian bisa sampai hidup beramai-ramai diapartemen?apa mereka saudaramu chan chan?tanya si kecil ini penasaran

"satu satu kecil tanyanya" dia membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan, dan apa itu mereka semua dikira saudara2ku, oh tentu saja bukan dari mana kemiripanya. Meskipun sejujurnya aku sudah menganggap mereka saudaraku sih.

"aku tak suka chan chan memanggilku kecil"dia mulai memproutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tanganya didada. Uughh aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?heemm"tanyaku padanya

"panggil aku baekiee"ucapnya antusias

"baiklah baekie"

"hiyeey"teriaknya bahagia..ughh mudah sekali membuatnya bahagia, tp juga mudah sekali membuatnya menangis."ayo chan chan lanjutkan ceritamu"

"baiklah aku, suho hyung, kai dan juga si maknae sehun adalah teman di SMA, kami sama2 saling tak kenal kecuali sehun dan kai yang memang dari kecil bertetangga" ucapku mengawali cerita"pertama suho hyung, aku bertemu denganya ketika dia mabuk disekolah.

Flashback on

_ketika itu waktu sudah sangat malam sekali, aku masih disekolah karena terjebak hujan dan tak membawa payung. Ku dengar ada orang bergumam dari arah koridor, sebenarnya perasaanku cukup tak enak karena keadaan yg sangat mendukung. Bilang saja aku pengecut, tp memang kenyataanya aku takut. Suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku mencari sumber suara itu, meskipun sendirian aku berusaha mengerahkan seluruh keberanianku yg kalau dihitung hanya sekitar 60% saja, Mungkin. _

_Aku melihat seseorang tengah duduk dikoridor sekolah dan kepalanya menunduk, aku mulai ketakutan keberanianku yg awalnya 60% menciut menjadi 30%. Hebat kau park chanyeol. Tapi bodohnya aku, semakin takut aku malah semakin mendekatinya, kudengar ternyata dia menangis…oh tuhan sekarang keberanianku tinggal 15%. Dan aku malah memanggilnya_

"_hei…apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"Tanya ku padanya_

"_siapa kau?"tanyanya ketus"aku tak mengenalmu sebaiknya kau pergi saja"_

"_maaf apa kau tak takut disini sendirian"_

"_untuk apa kau peduli kalu aku sendirian hah?aku sudah terbiasa jadi kau tak harus memperdulikanku"_

"_apa benar kau tak apa kutinggal sendirian?"tanyaku lagi_

"_sudah kubilang aku tak membutuhkanmu"ucapnya keras sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh._

"_ugh…baikalah"aku sebenarnya sangat kesal, tp memang susah melawan orang yg sedang mabuk._

_Akupun pergi meninggalkanya. Keesokan harinya ketika aku baru masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah aku dihadang oleh seorang namja pendek. Tiba2 dia memberiku sebungkus entahlah apa ini kemudian dia meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkanku._

"_hei kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, aku tak mengenalmu"_

"_aku yang mendorong mu semalam, itu sebagai permintaan maafku"tunjuknya pada bungkusan yang kupegang_

"_lalu kau mau kemana?"tanyaku lagi_

"_aku mau kekelas"jawabnya singkat sambil melanjutkan perjalananya yg sempat terhenti td_

"_kenapa kita tidak bersama saja pasti lebih menyenangkan, sekolah masih terlihat sangat sepi dan itu menyeramkan kau tau"ucapanku itu membuatnya tertawa_

"_badanmu setinggi itu tapi ternyata kau penakut"_

"_aku mendengarmu…."_

"_kim suho" jawabnya menyahut omonganku_

Flashback off

"lalu kenapa suho hyung menangis?"Tanya baekhyun padaku

"dia marah kepada orang tuanya karena selalu membanding bandingkanya dengan kim siwon kakaknya yg terlalu perfect. Tp bagiku suho hyung orang yg perfect"

"suho hyung perfect, chan chanjuga perfect tp kalau sedang tidak memarahiku"ucapan baekie ini membuatku tertohok dan langsung meliriknya tajam, tp yg kulirik seperti tak ada respon, masih asik tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan.

"chan chan ayo lanjutkan lagi cerita" rengeknya ke aku

"baiklah, sekarang cerita tentang si maknae gila itu dan kai, oh sehun, aku mengenalnya ketika dia hampir saja dipukul I orang, lebih tepatnya sudah dipukul I orang"

Flashback on

_Aku melihat seseorang dikepung banyak namja, aku melirik sekilas dr seragamnya…seragam itu seragam sekolahku. Aku hendak pergi berlalu dari situ tapi aku mendengar teriakan seorang namja dari arah gerombolan tadi. Aku berdebat hebat dengan hati nuraniku…tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan aku sebagai namja yg sangat baik hati?ucapku dalam hati dan berbalik ke gerombolan tadi….._

"_hei apa yg kau lakukan pada anak itu?"tanyaku tanpa basa basi_

"_wah mau jadi pahlawan rupanya..memangnya kau berani dengan kita"tanyanya mulai menantang…heem aku harus pemanasan terlebih dahulu karena sudah lam tidak berkelahi, terakhir kali aku berkelahi waktu masih imut imutnya jadi siswa junior high school."kalau kau berani maju sini"tantangnya lagi_

_Aku mulai berjalan maju sendirian dan melawan 5 namja, ughhh aku harus siap paling tidak terkena 5 pukulan…satu namja berlari ke arahku aku berhasil menendangnya dengan kakiku yg panjang ini. Namja kedua maju dengan membawa balok kayu…aku memukulnya dengan tasku dan mengambil balok kayu yg dibawanya kemudian memukulnya dengan balok yg tadi ia bawa._

"_bos..bukankah dia park chanyeol ketua geng dari gangnam junior highschool?"ucap salah satu anak buahnya_

"_benarkah itu"Tanya bosanya ragu untuk maju kedepan" sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini…cepat!"perintah si bos itu ketakutan_

_Aku melihat namja tinggi dan putih itu menangis, dan kulihat mukanya terkena beberapa pukulan, karena ujung bibirnya berdarah…aku mulai mendekatinya dan menariknya untuk berdiri, tapi tiba2 dia memelukku erat sekali sambil terisak isak kecil…_

"_gommawo"ucapnya masih menangis_

_Kalau keadaanya sudah begini aku tak mungkin membawanya kesekolah, lebih baik kubawa dia kerumahku yang pastinya tidak akan ada orang selain pembantu rumah tanggaku._

"_kajja ikut aku"aku menariknya berjalan kearah rumahku. Aku mengobati luka2nya, dia masih saja menunduk, tak mau berbicara apapun. Aku memberinya minuman, tenang saja bukan minuman keras kok….aku menunggunya berbicara. Lelah itu yang kurasakan…satu jam kemudian aku mendengarnya berbicara_

"_tuan kumohon beritahu aku dimana kamar mandinya, aku ingin pipis" suara pertama yang keluar dan itu membuatku….entahlah aku tak tau harus mendiskripsikan perasaanku seperti apa sekarang. Aku hanya mengajaknya berjalan menuju kekamar mandi, aku meninggalkanya sendirian dikamar mandi, untuk apa aku menunggunya dia juga bukan anak kecil…._

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah teriakan"tuaan..tuan…kumohon tolong aku" aku mendengar namja itu meminta pertolongan, secepat supermen aku berlari menolongnya._

"_ada apa?apa yang terjadi"tanyaku panik_

"_maaf aku tak menemukan jalan untuk kembali keruangan tadi"ucapnya polos sepolos mukaku saat ini"rumahmu terlalu besar, aku bisa tersesat"_

_Setelah kejadian aku menolongnya saat itu dia selalu mengikutiku dan suho hyung jika disekolah. Seperti bayanganku, tetapi lama kelamaan aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku ketika aku bersama si namja oh sehuun ini. Ketika aku melihat kebelakang aku selalu menemukan namja yang sama yang selalu memperhatikanku. Namja berkulit gelap itu selalu memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka. Aku mulai tak nyaman._

_Sampai suatu ketika namja berkulit gelap itu menghampiriku dan tiba2 menarik oh sehun untuk mengikutinya. Aku yg kaget tentu saja menarik lengan oh sehun juga. Namja itu tak terima dan semakin menarik lengan oh sehuun._

"_lepaskan tanganmu"ucap namja itu sambil melirikku tajam. Aku tak terima dan mulai melepaskan genggamanya dari si sehun. Tapi tiba2 dia memukulku dan mengenai ujung bibirku, dan ketika aku ingin membalas memukulnya tiba2 tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang. Aku melihat kebelakang dan mendapati si sehuun menatapku sambil memasang mata berkaca kaca_

"_kumohon hyung jangan pukul kai"ucapanya itu membuatku menurunkan kepalan tanganku. Oh ternyata namja ini bernama kai. Sehun segera melepaskan tanganku dan mulai menarik namja bernama kai tadi menuju keatap sekolah ini. Diam diam aku dan suho hyung mengikuti oh sehuun di belakang. Sesampainya didepan pintu aku taka ada niatan masuk, hanya ingin sekedar mengintip apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya, jika keadaan bertambah buruk baru aku akan keluar bersama suho hyung._

"_kenapa kau seperti ini oh sehuun?"_

"_memangnya aku seperti apa kai?"Tanya suara yg kuyakini suara oh sehun_

"_kenapa sekarang kau sering sekali mengikuti namja tiang listrik itu?" aku yang mendengarnya langsung saja ingin berlari menerjang si gelap itu, tapi suho hyung sudah menahanku terlebih dahulu._

"_bukankah itu kemauan kai?"ucap sehun polos"terakhir kali kau bilang untuk tidak selalu mengikutimu"_

"_tidak mengikutiku bukan berarti kau harus selalu mengikuti si tiang listrik itu"_

"_namanya park chanyeol bukan tiang listrik kai"ucap sehun terdengar masih sabar_

"_terserahlah, tapi aku tak suka kau selalu mengikutinya sepanjang waktu oh sehuun"protes kai mulai terdengar posesif sepertinya._

_Grepp…aku melihat kini oh sehuun memeluk kai erat, kai dengan malu malu mulai membalas pelukan oh sehuun_

"_jadi sekarang aku boleh mengikutimu lagi kai?"Tanya sehun terdengar polos tapi raut bahagia jelas terpancar dari mukanya_

"_eummm baiklah"_

"_tapi apakah aku juga masih boleh mengikuti park chanyeol hyung ?"pertanyaan oh sehun itu membuatku kaget, dan aku melirik kesebelah, ternyata suho hyung juga tengah melirikku dengan tatapan kaget pula. Aku hanya membalas lewat tatapan mataku dengan jawaban"aku tak tau apa2 hyung"_

"_hei bukankah sudah ada aku?"protes kai terdengar tak terima_

"_kumohon kai, aku sangat menyayangi chanyeol hyung dan juga suho hyung…tapi kai tetapi di urutan pertama orang yang aku sayangi sebelum chanyeol hyung"_

"_hahaahha"aku mendengar suara tertawa dari mulut kai"baiklah kalu itu maumu oh sehuun"_

_Flashback off_

"semenjak itu kami selalu berempat dan akhirnya membuat sebuah band"

"saat itu apakah oh sehuun dan kai bertengkar"

"benar sekali keciiil"ucapku sambil mengusap kepalanya"saat itu kai menyuruh sehhun untuk menjauhinya karena selalu mengikutinya, tapi kai kelihatanya menyesal dan memarahi sehuun karena waktu itu sehuun selalu mengikutiku"

"chan chan menyayangi oh sehuun?"Tanya baekie tiba2

"tentu saja kau menyayanginya"jawabku ringan

"apakah chan chan juga menyayangi baekie?" pertanyaan itu..entahlah aku bingung untuk menjawabnya

"kalau chan chan tidak mau menjawabnya juga tak apa, kajja kita pulang saja"ajaknya dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku yang melihatnya merasakan secercah perasan bersalah….belum sehari aku mengenalnya tapi aku selalu dibuat merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam jika bersamanya.

Kami pulang dengan keadaan diam. Dia Berjalan di depanku, dan aku hanya menatap punggung kecilnya itu. Langit mulai gelap ketika kami sampai diapartemen. Ketika aku membuka pintu aku langsung disuguhi pelukan si maknae gila oh sehuun.

"hyung mengapa aku ditinggal?seharian ini aku dikunci kai didalam kamar, aku benci padanya"ucap sehun manja. Sesaat aku melirik kearah si kecil baekie dan kudapati dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"bagaimana jalan jalanya baekhyun?"Tanya suho tiba2 muncul dari dapur

"senang sekali hyung" si kecil baekie menjawabnya tapi menunjukkan perasaan yang terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkanya. Lagi lagi aku dibuat bersalah oleh si kecil ini….

Oh tuhan maafkan aku

Wassalam…

Sampai bertemu di chapter 4

apa masih kurang panjang ffnya?

Gueh mintak maaf bgt sam SWEETYYEOLLIE, sumpah sayang...ini ff sebenernya udah tamat, tp aku post y di fb, aku lupa sama yg disini...huwaaaaa saya merasa gagal jadi author...huwaaaaa maafin aneee


End file.
